


Il Pirata dei Caraibi

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Pirate Sherlock, Slave John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes spedisce il fratello Sherlock in missione nei Caraibi per smascherare un complotto contro il re, ma non può immaginare quali saranno le conseguenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La missione

**Author's Note:**

> Undicesima parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)” e ci stiamo avvicinando sempre più alla fine.  
> Grazie a chi abbia letto, commentato e lasciato kudos alla decina parte.  
> Mi fa piacere che il finale alternativo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono esclusiva proprietà del geniale Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della crudele accoppiata Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat per quelli della BBC.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se qualcosa dovesse ricordare altre storie, mi scuso, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**  
**

Londra 1678.

Carlo II Stuart regnava sul Regno Unito e sulle colonie americane.

La capitale stava vivendo un’estate tranquilla e sonnolenta.

La carrozza nera si fermò davanti ad un palazzo, posto in una via appena fuori dal centro città.

L’uomo elegantemente vestito, che ne scese, alzò uno sguardo critico sulla costruzione e sospirò tra il rassegnato e l’esasperato.

Il palazzo doveva essere stato una residenza signorile, anche imponente, ma era stato ristrutturato e diviso in modo tale da ospitare diversi piccoli appartamenti, con ingressi indipendenti, divisi su due piani.

La porta e le imposte di legno, però, mostravano l’usura inesorabile del tempo, conferendo alla costruzione un aspetto trasandato che non le si addiceva.

Mycroft Holmes si fece coraggio ed andò a bussare alla porta.

L’uomo che si presentò ad aprire era giovane, sui ventiquattro o venticinque anni, non troppo alto e biondo.

Decisamente non era suo fratello.

“Buongiorno. – lo salutò cordialmente l’uomo biondo – Cosa desidera?”

“Sto cercando Sherlock.” rispose Mycroft, in tono secco.

“Prego, si accomodi.” sorrise l’uomo biondo, facendosi da parte in modo che Holmes potesse passare.

Mycroft entrò, trovandosi in un piccolo vano che fungeva da ingresso.

Sulla destra e sulla sinistra si aprivano due scale che portavano agli appartamenti dei piani superiori.

Notando l’esitazione di Mycroft, l’uomo biondo gli fece un cenno con la mano:

“Venga la accompagno su. L’appartamento di Sherlock è al primo piano, nella scala di destra.”

L’uomo biondo precedette Mycroft su per le scale.

Arrivato al pianerottolo, bussò alla porta dando due colpetti rapidi, poi aprì, senza attendere che dall’altra parte vi fosse stata una qualche risposta.

“Sherlock, hai visite! – annunciò l’uomo biondo, ad alta voce – Sei presentabile?”

Mycroft entrò nella stanza con passo deciso.

Sherlock era seduto scompostamente su una poltrona, le mani congiunte davanti alla bocca, una gamba accavallata al bracciolo, l’altra appoggiata ad un tavolino posto lì vicino.

Indossava una vestaglia di uno strano tono di blu, un paio di pantaloni da pigiama e una maglia sottile e bianca, mentre i piedi erano nudi.

Mycroft lo fissò come se volesse tacitamente rimproverarlo per non essere vestito in modo appropriato sia per l’ora che per ricevere della gente.

“Questo signore ha bisogno di te. – lo informò l’uomo biondo – Io vado allo studio. Oggi non rientro per il pranzo, quindi cerca di ricordarti di mangiare qualcosa. Ci vediamo stasera.”

L’uomo biondo stava girandosi per andare via, quando venne afferrato ai fianchi da Sherlock, che lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra, invadendo la sua bocca con passione e veemenza.

L’uomo biondo arrossì violentemente.

Le relazioni fra uomini erano decisamente malviste e non gli piaceva che Sherlock lo baciasse davanti a degli estranei.

Sherlock notò il disagio dell’uomo biondo, ma non interruppe il bacio, anzi, spostò le mani dai fianchi ai glutei, afferrandoli e spingendo l’altro ancora più verso di sé.

Mycroft osservava la scena con uno sguardo furioso, tamburellando con le dita di una mano su un tavolo che si trovava vicino alla porta.

“Quando ti sarai divertito abbastanza in questa esibizione di mancanza di pudore, potresti lasciare andare il dottor Watson ed ascoltare quello che sono venuto a chiederti.” Sbottò, in tono insofferente.

Sherlock lasciò andare l’uomo biondo, che gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si lisciò i vestiti.

“Non ti preoccupare, John. – disse Sherlock, mentre un ghigno irriverente gli increspava le labbra – Questo è solo mio fratello Mycroft. Ti ho già parlato di lui e ti garantisco che sa tutto di te.”

John arrossì ulteriormente.

Si voltò verso Mycroft ed allungò una mano:

“Chiedo scusa per la maleducazione mia e di Sherlock. – borbottò, in tono contrito – John Watson.”

Mycroft prese la mano di John e lo degnò di un mezzo sorriso:

“Mycroft Holmes. – si presentò – E non si scusi per mio fratello. Ormai non faccio più caso alla sua totale mancanza di educazione. Posso solo garantirle che i nostri genitori abbiano tentato disperatamente di inculcargli un po’ di buone maniere, ma hanno fallito ed ora è troppo tardi per rimediare.”

“Bene. – sospirò John, cercando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo – Io vado. A stasera.”

John Watson uscì, lasciando soli i due fratelli Holmes.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft si fissarono in modo ostile per qualche minuto.

“A cosa devo il dispiacere della tua visita?” domandò, infine, Sherlock.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per una questione delicata che riguarda la sicurezza del Regno.” rispose Mycroft, cercando di individuare un posto in cui potersi sedere.

Il disordine regnava sovrano nella stanza, come nella vita di suo fratello.

Mycroft Holmes era un membro minore del Parlamento, ma era soprattutto un consigliere di Re Carlo II.

Sherlock Holmes, invece, viveva un’esistenza sregolata e scandalosa, a detta dei genitori e del fratello maggiore.

Il padre lo aveva cacciato di casa ed aveva chiuso i cordoni della borsa, quando aveva scoperto che il figlio frequentava un uomo.

Quell’uomo era John Watson, un giovane medico londinese che Sherlock aveva conosciuto un giorno in cui era stato medicato per delle ferite riportate in una rissa, che lui stesso aveva cominciato per futili motivi.

Da allora erano diventati inseparabili.

In pubblico non si scambiavano mai effusioni, ma Mycroft sapeva perfettamente che era una esigenza del medico, che non avrebbe più potuto lavorare, se si fosse sparsa la voce che amasse gli uomini.

Stranamente, Sherlock aveva accettato di salvare le apparenze.

I due uomini avevano preso in affitto due appartamenti nella stessa casa, uno sotto all’altro.

Ciò che accadeva fra quelle mura, rimaneva chiuso fra quelle pareti.

Sherlock si manteneva dando ripetizioni di chimica ai figli dei nobili bisognosi di aiuto.

Era sarcastico e insopportabile, arrogante e prepotente, spesso offendeva l’interlocutore, ma tutti riconoscevano che fosse un eccellente insegnante, quindi era molto ricercato.

A causa del pessimo carattere, però, nessuna scuola gli poteva offrire un lavoro.

 

 

“Che cosa vuoi da me?” domandò Sherlock.

“Ho bisogno che tu vada in missione ai Caraibi per me.” rispose Mycroft.

“Stai scherzando, vero? – rise Sherlock, sarcasticamente – Sai che non accetto ordini da  ** _te_**! Perché dovrei andare fino ai Caraibi? Per farti un favore?”

Mycroft non si scompose, ma continuò a parlare come se non avesse sentito il fratello:

“Si tratta di andare in una nostra colonia e sai quanto io odi lasciare Londra.”

“Quindi dovrei farlo io per  ** _te_**?” sbottò Sherlock, sempre più incredulo.

“Mi fido del tuo giudizio. – tagliò corto Mycroft – Pensiamo che il governatore sia in combutta con la Spagna per ribellarsi al re.”

“Buon per lui! – ribatté Sherlock – Io cosa c’entro?”

“Tu vai a farti una bella vacanza ai Caraibi, indaghi sul governatore e torni in patria a dirmi cosa tu abbia scoperto. – rispose Mycroft – Se appuri che il governatore sia un traditore, mandiamo alcune navi, lo destituiamo e al suo posto ne mettiamo un altro, fedele alla corona.”

Sherlock fissò il fratello negli occhi, cercando di capire se stesse facendogli uno scherzo.

Non era possibile.

Mycroft non si sarebbe mai abbassato a raggiungerlo nel suo misero appartamento, se avesse voluto solo fargli uno scherzo.

Inoltre, Mycroft non possedeva il senso dell’umorismo.

Stava  ** _veramente_**  pretendendoche lui piantasse tutto ed andasse fino ai Caraibi, per fare una cosa tediosa come scoprire un complotto contro il Re!

“E, di grazia, perché mai dovrei accettare di fare questa cosa assolutamente noiosa?” chiese in tono gelido.

“Perché, altrimenti, farò spargere la notizia della tua relazione con il dottor John Watson e lui perderà il lavoro. – ribatté Mycroft serafico, con un sorriso affabile sulle labbra – Non solo, sarà evitato da tutti come un appestato e non potrà più svolgere la sua professione in tutto il Regno Unito.”

Sherlock si irrigidì:

“Lascia fuori John da questa storia! – sibilò furioso – Lui non ha nulla a che fare con i nostri pessimi rapporti. Non ti azzardare a fargli del male o io …”

“O tu … cosa? – lo interruppe Mycroft, in tono sarcastico – Mi uccidi? Mi picchi? Se finisci in galera, ti faccio trasferire ai Caraibi ed io ottengo lo stesso quello che voglio. Fai tu, fratello caro. Inoltre, sei stato  ** _tu_**  a mettere in mezzo John. Quando sono arrivato lo hai usato per scandalizzarmi e farmi arrabbiare, mentre l’unica cosa che hai ottenuto, è stata di mettere in imbarazzo il tuo stesso amante.”

Cadde il silenzio nella piccola stanza.

Sherlock era furioso, ma non avrebbe mai permesso a Mycroft di fare del male a John.

“Quando dovremmo partire?” chiese, con un ringhio profondo.

“ ** _Dovrai_**  partire domani. – rispose Mycroft, ignorando la rabbia del fratello – John rimarrà a Londra. Così sarò sicuro che tornerai, avendo portato a termine la tua missione.”

Mycroft fissò Sherlock negli occhi per qualche secondo.

Poteva quasi sentire il lavorio del cervello del fratello minore che tentava di trovare una via di uscita alla sua trappola, ma Mycroft si era preparato bene, perfettamente cosciente che avesse a che fare con una persona estremamente intelligente.

Lo sguardo furente di Sherlock gli fece capire che non aveva trovato alternative alla sua proposta.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, si alzò e si diresse alla porta:

“Ti aspetto domani all’alba all’ingresso del porto di Londra. Non tardare, Sherlock.”

Una volta che Mycroft fu uscito, Sherlock lanciò un tomo contro la porta.

Il gesto, però, non risolse il problema né placò la sua rabbia.

Mycroft lo aveva incastrato.

Doveva partire per i Caraibi, lasciando John a Londra.

 

 

La notte era tranquilla, a Londra.

Nell’appartamento di Sherlock, il silenzio era assoluto.

Si sentivano solo i sospiri degli amanti che stavano facendo l’amore.

Sherlock era sopra a John e si muoveva dentro di lui quasi con disperazione, ma non con forza o rabbia, perché non voleva ferirlo.

Quando vennero, Sherlock prese John fra le braccia e lo strinse a sé con tanta forza, che gli tolse quasi il fiato.

“Starai via solo qualche mese. – sussurrò John – Io sarò qui ad aspettarti. Sono millenni che viviamo insieme, non saranno certo questi pochi mesi a cambiare i nostri sentimenti. Sono sicuro che, quando tornerai, avrai tante idee nuove da sperimentare.”

Sherlock gli diede un bacio distratto sulla testa:

“Quello che mi fa rabbia è che ci siamo appena ricongiunti e ci dobbiamo già dividere.” Borbottò infastidito.

“Tu smaschera in fretta il governatore e torna presto da me.” Sorrise John, portandosi sul corpo di Sherlock ed iniziando a baciarlo in ogni punto che riusciva a raggiungere.

Sherlock lo lasciò, in modo che John potesse muoversi liberamente e continuasse nella sua opera di fargli dimenticare, anche se solo per poche ore, che presto sarebbero stati divisi per un lungo periodo di tempo.

John raggiunse il pene di Sherlock e lo prese in bocca.

“Come farò senza di te?” gemette Sherlock, inarcando la schiena ed afferrando la testa di John, in modo che fosse più facile prenderlo bene in bocca.

John sorrise, ma non si fermò fino a quando Sherlock venne:

“Questo è stato solo un incentivo per farti tornare prima da me.” Gli sussurrò, tornando a sdraiarsi su Sherlock.

“Nessuno mi potrà tenere lontano da te più del necessario!” esclamò Sherlock, abbracciando John e cominciando a baciarlo.

L’approssimarsi dell’alba li colse che stavano ancora facendo l’amore.

 

 

Il sole era appena una striscia rossa sull’orizzonte, quando Sherlock entrò nel porto di Londra.

Non aveva voluto che John lo accompagnasse.

Non voleva che Mycroft lo vedesse.

Quando scese dalla carrozza che il fratello aveva mandato a prenderlo, lo trovò in piedi, vicino alla passarella che portava al ponte di un brigantino.

“Sembri uno che non ha dormito!” sogghignò Mycroft.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi.” Ringhiò Sherlock.

Mycroft scrollò le spalle:

“Questi sono i documenti di viaggio. – disse, allungando una busta chiusa – Nell’isola c’è una villa usata dai dignitari del regno per le vacanze. Alloggerai lì. Ti stanno aspettando. Una nave è salpata per la tua stessa meta la settimana scorsa e ho mandato una lettera preannunciando la tua presenza.”

Sherlock lo fissò furioso:

“Ti sei organizzato per tempo.” Sibilò.

“Quando c’è di mezzo la sicurezza del regno, uso gli elementi migliori che ho a disposizione e non aspetto certo che si offrano volontari.” Ribatté Mycroft, senza assolutamente scomporsi.

Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, in maniera ostile.

Sembrava che non dovessero dirsi altro, così Sherlock si avviò per salire sulla nave.

“Stai attento a non farti uccidere. – mormorò Mycroft, in tono appena percettibile – Mi mancheresti molto.”

Sherlock si voltò incredulo, ma l’espressione di Mycroft era fredda e distaccata, come sempre.

Convinto di avere sentito male, Sherlock non disse nulla e salì sulla nave.

 

 

Il viaggio fu decisamente noioso.

Il brigantino militare su cui viaggiava Sherlock era anche incappato in qualche giorno di bonaccia che aveva rallentato l’andatura della nave.

A bordo della nave, Sherlock aveva praticamente insultato tutti già i primi due giorni di navigazione, per cui nessuno era disposto a trascorrere con lui più di qualche minuto.

Holmes trascorse la maggior parte del viaggio da solo, nella propria cabina a leggere o suonare il violino.

Quando, ogni tanto, saliva sul ponte, scrutava l’orizzonte, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo John, dall’altra parte dell’Oceano.

 

 

Arrivarono all’isola all’alba di un giorno che si preannunciava caldissimo.

Sulla banchina c’era un uomo moro e magro che accolse Sherlock con un sorriso:

“Benvenuto ai Caraibi, signor Holmes. – esordì l’uomo – Sono Phillip Anderson, il segretario del governatore. È un piacere averla qui.”

Sherlock lo squadrò con freddezza:

“Non è vero. – sentenziò, con voce bassa – Vorrebbe essere a letto, a farsi sculacciare dalla prostituta con cui ha trascorso la notte. Dovrebbe usare delle camicie con dei polsini più bassi. Si vedono ancora i segni delle corde con cui si è fatto legare al letto.”

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Anderson, sostituito da un’espressione allibita e furiosa.

Come osava quell’uomo mettere in piazza i suoi segreti più intimi?

E, soprattutto, come faceva a saperlo?

Nessuno poteva averglielo detto, dato che era appena sceso da una nave, che era stata in mare per settimane!

Chi era quell’uomo, in realtà?

“Smetta di cercare di capire. – sbottò Sherlock, in tono irritato – Con i suoi inutili tentativi di mettere insieme pensieri coerenti, sta disturbando i processi mentali di chi sappia pensare veramente. Torni a far riposare il suo cervello, che non si usuri in un solo colpo, per il troppo uso.”

Anderson diventò rosso per la rabbia:

“Come osa …” tentò di ribattere, ma Sherlock lo interruppe, con un gesto secco della mano:

“Non si disturbi, so già dove devo andare.”

Sherlock si diresse verso una carrozza nera.

“Mi porti alla prigione preparata da mio fratello.” Disse rivolto al cocchiere, con tono melodrammatico.

L’uomo lo fissò interdetto, ma non controbatté nulla.

Quando Sherlock fu a bordo della carrozza, il cocchiere fece schioccare la frusta ed i cavalli partirono.

 

 

La casa in cui fu portato era una bella villa ad un piano tutta bianca, con un porticato sul davanti, circondata da un grande giardino pieno di fiori colorati.

La porta gli fu aperta da un maggiordomo, un uomo di circa quaranta anni, alto, magro, con i capelli brizzolati e gli occhi neri:

“Benvenuto, signor Holmes. – lo salutò – Abbiamo preparato delle stanze per lei, se mi vuole seguire.”

“Non ho bisogno di riposare. – ribatté, in tono brusco – Quando vuole vedermi il governatore?”

Il maggiordomo riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa, se la domanda dovesse averlo stupito:

“Stasera stessa ha organizzato una piccola cena di benvenuto in suo onore.” Rispose, invece.

Sherlock emise un lamento:

“Cosa intende per piccola?” domandò fra l’irritato ed il rassegnato.

“Saranno presenti solo le famiglie più importanti. – lo informò il maggiordomo, facendogli strada – Sarete circa una ventina di persone.”

Sherlock sospirò:

“Tiri fuori dal baule l’abito che le sembra più adatto a questa battaglia. – ordinò buttandosi sul letto – Poi vada pure e venga a chiamarmi una mezz’ora prima che io debba partire.”

Il maggiordomo preparò gli abiti e si ritirò.

Sdraiato sul letto, con le gambe distese e le braccia incrociate sul petto, Sherlock fissava il baldacchino del letto con un’espressione imbronciata.

Odiava il sole che illuminava quella stupida isola.

Detestava il tepore che riscaldava la giornata.

Disprezzava il fratello che lo aveva separato dal suo amore.

Avrebbe smascherato il governatore velocemente.

Il brigantino sarebbe tornato a Londra due giorni dopo.

E lui si sarebbe imbarcato per tornare da John.

Per ricongiungersi con il suo cuore.

 

 

Per il resto della giornata, Sherlock non uscì dalla stanza e nessuno lo disturbò.

Come ordinato, il maggiordomo lo avvisò una mezz’ora prima della partenza.

Sherlock si vestì e si fece portare alla sontuosa residenza del governatore, che sorgeva su una collinetta, direttamente a strapiombo sul mare.

Il governatore accolse Sherlock con un enorme sorriso:

“È un immenso onore e piacere accogliere nella mia umile dimora il fratello minore di Mycroft  Holmes. – esordì l’uomo allungando la mano – Spero che il soggiorno sulla nostra meravigliosa isola possa essere di suo gradimento.”

“Non credo proprio. – lo gelò Sherlock – È inutile che cerchi di accattivarsi le mie simpatie, sperando che io parli bene di lei a mio fratello. Noi ci odiamo. Mycroft mi ha spedito qui in punizione, non certo per un gesto di amore fraterno. Secondo lui, stavo causando scandalo e mi ha punito caricandomi sulla prima nave che si allontanava da Londra. Sfortunatamente portava a questa isola noiosa e sonnacchiosa, da cui spero di ripartire con il primo vascello che torni a Londra, fra due giorni.”

Il governatore, Roger Morgan, lo fissò interdetto, come se pensasse ad uno scherzo.

L’espressione di Sherlock ed il rapporto del suo segretario, però, gli fecero subito capire che aveva a che fare con un uomo dal carattere difficile.

Morgan fece il giro degli altri ospiti e li presentò a Sherlock, che li degnò appena di uno sguardo, dimenticando immediatamente i loro nomi.

La cena fu un disastro.

Sherlock rispondeva a monosillabi, concentrato su un modo per andarsene il prima possibile.

“Avete un bagno in questa baracca?” chiese mentre veniva servito il pesce.

Il viso del governatore divenne rosso, ma riuscì a rispondere cortesemente:

“Nel corridoio a destra.”

Sherlock si alzò ed andò verso il bagno, ma deviò in cerca dell’ufficio del governatore.

Mycroft gli aveva fornito la planimetria della casa e Sherlock sapeva che un piccolo locale adibito a bagno si trovava proprio accanto alla stanza che cercava.

Naturalmente, non c’erano guardie alla porta.

Morgan non aveva motivo di credere che qualcuno potesse arrivare fino a lì.

Sherlock entrò e si guardò intorno, in cerca di indizi che potessero smascherare il governatore.

Un piccolo sorriso increspò le sue labbra, quando notò una scatola di sigari sulla scrivania.

Il governatore non fumava, ma quei sigari provenivano da una colonia spagnola ed erano veramente costosi.

Si avvicinò, aprì la scatola e la trovò piena di notizie interessanti.

Studiò velocemente le carte, le ripose come le aveva trovate e tornò verso la sala da pranzo.

Il governatore si era alzato per andare a cercarlo.

“La vostra isola non è salutare. – esordì Sherlock, stizzito – Avete quelle fastidiose zanzare che perseguitano la gente in ogni posto, il cibo è pessimo e provoca malesseri, l’acqua ed il vino hanno un gusto orribile. Se non credessi che sia impossibile, direi che state cercando di avvelenarmi. Torno alla mia prigione, prima che ci riusciate.”

E, senza dire altro, lasciò la cena, andando alla sua carrozza.

 

 

Il governatore Morgan ed il suo segretario Anderson erano nell’ufficio del primo.

Morgan era furioso:

“Come hanno fatto a sopportarlo sul brigantino? – sbottò, gesticolando irosamente – Se fosse stato per me, lo avrei buttato a mare dopo poche ore!”

“È pur sempre il fratello di un uomo pericoloso. – gli ricordò Anderson – Malgrado il pessimo carattere, è meglio non contraddirlo. Non dobbiamo destare i sospetti di Mycroft Holmes, prima che siano definiti tutti gli accordi con la Spagna.”

“Hai ragione. – concordò Morgan – Dobbiamo comunicare a Don Pedro di non …”

Morgan si bloccò, il sangue gelato nelle vene.

Nella sua residenza tutti erano suoi complici nel complotto con la Spagna, ma Morgan aveva comunque preso l’abitudine di lasciare un piccolo pezzetto di carta nella scatola che conteneva le carte compromettenti, in modo da accorgersi se qualcuno che non era lui la avesse aperta.

Ed era questo il caso.

“Maledetto bastardo. – sibilò, furioso – È una spia. Chiama subito il capitano del brigantino. Non possiamo permettere che Sherlock Holmes torni a Londra.”

 

 

I due giorni seguenti trascorsero senza che Sherlock uscisse dalla stanza e tutto sembrava andare assolutamente bene.

Aveva fatto sapere al capitano del brigantino che sarebbe rientrato a Londra con loro.

L’uomo non si era mostrato stupito.

Erano quindi salpati.

Nessuno era andato a salutare Sherlock, ma a lui non importava.

Era allegro.

Presto si sarebbe ricongiunto con John.

Era rimasto sul ponte, ad osservare l’orizzonte, come se potesse vedere le coste inglesi da un momento all’altro.

Il capitano si era avvicinato in modo silenzioso:

“Intromettersi in affari che non la riguardano è una cosa che fa male alla salute, signor Holmes.”

Sherlock si voltò sorpreso.

L’uomo aveva un ghigno cattivo e la spada sguainata.

Prima che Sherlock potesse reagire, il capitano fece saettare la spada, che colpì Sherlock in faccia.

Holmes si spostò all’indietro, cercando di evitare il colpo, ma, alle sue spalle, c’era solo il parapetto della nave.

La spinta all’indietro fu tale, che Sherlock volò fuori bordo ed iniziò a scendere, sempre più a fondo, inghiottito dalle acque gelide dell’oceano.

 


	2. Il pirata senza volto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono trascorsi due anni.  
> John si imbarca su un brigantino, a caccia dei pirati che hanno ucciso Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati ai Caraibi!  
> E non dite che non vi porto in bei posti! 
> 
> So che siete tutti preoccupati per Sherlock, quindi ringrazio chi abbia letto e recensito il primo capitolo.
> 
> Buona lettura

L’uomo biondo osservava il brigantino su cui si doveva imbarcare come ufficiale medico.

John Watson aveva impiegato due anni per riuscire a salire su quella nave.

Prima aveva dovuto essere ammesso nella Marina Reale Inglese ed era stato difficoltoso, a causa della sua non eccessiva altezza.

Fortunatamente era un medico e questo gli aveva permesso di aggirare molti ostacoli.

Non erano tanti i medici che rinunciavano ad un lavoro sicuro sulla terraferma, per avventurarsi sui mari, alla caccia di pirati e navi spagnole.

John, ora, indossava con fierezza la divisa di Tenente Medico di Vascello ed era pronto a fare la sua parte.

Osservando le vele del brigantino garrire al vento, John ricordò _quel_ giorno.

Il giorno in cui la sua vita era finita.

 

 

_Era rientrato a casa ed aveva fatto un salto nell’appartamento di Sherlock per essere sicuro che fosse tutto in ordine._

_Sherlock avrebbe potuto tornare a giorni e voleva che trovasse tutto a posto, dopo cinque settimane lontano da Londra._

_Lontano da lui._

_Sicuramente aveva già smascherato il governatore e stava tornando a casa._

_Tornando da lui._

_Ci volevano circa due settimane di viaggio ad andare e due a tornare._

_La casa era esattamente come Sherlock la aveva lasciata._

_Le lenzuola erano pulite, in attesa di accoglierli ed avvolgerli, mentre facevano l’amore._

_John chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò._

_L’odore di Sherlock si era perso completamente, nella casa vuota._

_Una piccola fitta al cuore testimoniò la delusione di John, ma ricordò l’ultima notte trascorsa insieme._

_I baci, le carezze, Sherlock dentro di lui, che si muoveva con calma, sinuoso e dolce._

_I colpi alla porta lo fecero sobbalzare._

_Corse ad aprire aspettandosi di trovarsi davanti il meraviglioso volto del suo amante._

_Invece, si scontrò con gli occhi di ghiaccio di Mycroft Holmes._

_“Oh, è lei. – disse John, cercando di mascherare la delusione – Buon pomeriggio. Vuole accomodarsi?”_

_“Grazie.” rispose l’uomo, con voce bassa._

_Gli occhi erano gelidi ed impenetrabili._

_John non aveva più visto Mycroft dal giorno in cui era andato a proporre a Sherlock la missione ai Caraibi._

_“Il brigantino su cui viaggiava Sherlock è rientrato. – esordì Mycroft senza cerimonie – Mio fratello non era  a bordo.”_

_“Tornerà con la prossima nave?” domandò John, visibilmente sorpreso dalla notizia._

_Mycroft esitò._

_John non conosceva quell’uomo, se non per le vite che avevano già trascorso insieme._

_Ogni volta che lo avevano incrociato, però, Mycroft era stato una persona completamente diversa._

_Da padre amorevole a temibile nemico a fratello premuroso, in questa vita sembrava distaccato e glaciale._

_Qualcosa, però, sembrava turbare il freddo portamento del più vecchio degli Holmes._

_“Mi dispiace. – continuò in tono contrito – Mi dispiace davvero. Il brigantino è stato attaccato dai pirati e mio fratello è stato ucciso.”_

_Il cuore di John smise di battere._

_O, almeno, era quello che lui si aspettava che accadesse._

_Invece, il suo cuore aveva deciso che non fosse necessaria la presenza di Sherlock, affinché lui continuasse a svolgere il suo lavoro meccanico._

_Malgrado ciò, John percepì un dolore immenso, sentì una fitta stritolargli il cuore e gli mancò il fiato._

_“No!” riuscì appena a sussurrare, incredulo._

_“Mi dispiace.” Ripeté Mycroft._

_Sembrava veramente dispiaciuto, sembrava che stesse soffrendo._

_Forse non era così gelido come Sherlock lo descriveva._

_Forse persino Mycroft Holmes aveva un cuore che stava sanguinando per la perdita del fratello._

_Questo, però, non fermò John._

_Non gli impedì di essere implacabile e furioso con l’uomo che aveva allontanato Sherlock da lui._

_Non gli importava che stesse soffrendo anche lui._

_Non gli importava che Mycroft dovesse sentirsi già in colpa per la morte del fratello._

_Lui era responsabile della morte di Sherlock, tanto quanto chi lo avesse materialmente ucciso._

_“È  tutta colpa sua. – sibilò John – Se non mi avesse tenuto qui a Londra, ora Sherlock sarebbe ancora vivo. Non doveva mandarlo via da solo. Noi ci siamo sempre coperti le spalle a vicenda. Sempre. Se ora Sherlock è morto, lo ha ucciso anche lei.”_

_Mycroft Holmes non ribatté nulla._

_John non seppe mai se avesse colpito nel segno, se lo avesse ferito o se fosse stato indifferente alla sua sfuriata._

_“Mi faccia sapere se posso aiutarla in qualche modo.” Mormorò Mycroft, semplicemente, allungando una busta con qualcosa dentro._

_John afferrò la busta e la fece in mille pezzi, davanti agli occhi di ghiaccio di Mycroft._

_Con un cenno del capo, Mycroft strinse così forte il proprio bastone da passeggio da farsi venire le nocche bianche, ma non disse nulla e se ne andò._

_John non riuscì nemmeno a piangere._

_Continuò ad aspettare il ritorno di Sherlock, per giorni._

_Poi, una notte capì che Sherlock non sarebbe più tornato._

_Distrusse tutto quello che c’era nei due appartamenti e li lasciò, andando all’Accademia della Marina Reale._

_Desideroso solo di avere la propria vendetta._

“È pronto a salpare in cerca di avventure, dottor Watson?”

La voce cordiale giunse improvvisa dalle sue spalle, interrompendo il percorso dei suoi pensieri.

Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi avesse parlato.

Avrebbe riconosciuto la voce di Mycroft Holmes fra mille, anche se era da due anni che non la sentiva.

Si girò per fronteggiare il fratello di Sherlock.

Una lama di luce gli colpì gli occhi e John li chiuse istintivamente.

Si spostò leggermente, per poter riaprire gli occhi, protetto dall’ombra di uno dei palazzi della capitaneria di porto.

“Cosa ci fa qui?” domandò, in tono gelido.

John non aveva bisogno di chiedere come avesse saputo dove potesse trovarlo.

Era sicuro che Mycroft Holmes si fosse tenuto informato su quello che aveva fatto in quegli anni, anche solo per un malinteso senso di colpa per la morte del fratello minore.

Forse, prendersi cura di lui, accertarsi che l’uomo amato dal fratellino stesse bene, gli faceva credere di poter pagare, almeno in parte, la colpa per la morte di Sherlock.

John non voleva che quell’uomo si sentisse meglio.

John voleva che soffrisse.

“Sono venuto a salutarla. – rispose Mycroft, con un sorriso triste – E a chiederle di stare attento. In questi anni gli atti di pirateria si sono moltiplicati e le nostre navi militari non ne sono state esenti, anzi. Si parla di un pirata senza volto che attacchi esclusivamente navi da guerra inglesi, ne catturi gli equipaggi e li venda come schiavi nelle isole caraibiche. Sa cosa facciano a quegli sventurati i loro proprietari? Se sono fortunati, finiscono a vogare in qualche nave spagnola, fino allo sfinimento ed alla morte. Altri sono portati alle piantagioni e usati per i lavori pesanti. I più sfortunati, però, diventano schiavi di letto per pirati e signori che si divertono a stuprarli e seviziarli.”

John lo guardò con sguardo duro:

“Sta cercando di spaventarmi?” chiese, senza nemmeno nascondere l’ira presente nella voce.

“No. – ribatté Mycroft – Vorrei che lei vivesse la sua vita, John, e non la sprecasse cercando vendetta. Sherlock è morto …”

“Dovrei uccidere lei, lo so. – lo interruppe John, con tono basso e minaccioso – Prima, però, devo trovare chi abbia materialmente ucciso Sherlock. Una volta che il suo assassino avrà pagato, potrò tornare a Londra e saldare i conti anche con lei. Qualsiasi cosa mi accadrà dopo, non avrà importanza. La mia vita è finita il giorno in cui lei ha costretto Sherlock a lasciare Londra.”

Mycroft tentò di sostenere lo sguardo furioso del dottore, ma non ci riuscì.

Lui stesso si sentiva in colpa e sapeva che John aveva ragione.

“Se potessi tornare indietro …” riprovò Mycroft, con scarso successo.

“Nessuno può riportare indietro le lancette del tempo. – lo freddò John – Nemmeno l’onnipotente Mycroft Holmes. Viva con la sua colpa. Forse è veramente questa la punizione più giusta per lei.”

John gli voltò le spalle e si avviò verso la nave.

“Stia attento al pirata senza volto. – lo avvertì Mycroft – Dicono che sia inesorabile. Nessuno sa chi sia. Nasconde il volto sotto una maschera di tela nera. Lui odia la Marina Reale Inglese tanto quanto lei odia me.”

“Non si preoccupi, per me. – lo rassicurò John, in tono deciso – Se quell’uomo dovesse incrociare la mia strada, non importa chi sia. È un pirata e farà la fine che merita.”

 

 

Erano cinque mesi che navigavano sui mari dei Caraibi.

La missione principale del brigantino “Saint Bartolomew” era fare da scorta alle navi civili in acque più infestate dai pirati e dalle navi spagnole che dagli squali.

Le giornate trascorrevano lente e noiose.

I loro viaggi erano stati tranquilli e regolari, non avendo mai incontrato ed affrontato navi nemiche.

Le uniche distrazioni alla noia imperante, erano le tempeste, che ogni tanto sconvolgevano le acque dell’oceano, rendendole infime e pericolose.

Il brigantino, però, aveva a bordo marinai provetti e, a parte qualche botta o lieve ferita, John non dovette mai curare feriti troppo gravi.

Malgrado la noia, John si trovava bene a bordo.

Aveva rapporti cordiali con tutti, ufficiali e marinai.

Era rispettato per il suo modo umano e gentile di trattare chiunque, anche se tutti avevano capito che non fosse il caso di farlo arrabbiare.

Per quanto John non fosse dotato di una stazza che potesse intimorire uomini abituati a lottare, i membri dell’equipaggio avevano compreso che non aveva bisogno di essere protetto da nessuno, perché il dottore sapeva benissimo difendersi da solo.

Era una giornata tranquilla e serena.

Il mare era calmo come una tavola piatta ed il sole splendeva alto, in un cielo di un azzurro così intenso da non distinguersi dal colore del mare.

Stavano rientrando da una scorta appena finita ed erano diretti a Londra dove, finalmente, l’equipaggio avrebbe potuto sbarcare in licenza per due settimane.

“Vela a babordo!” urlò la sentinella.

Il capitano prese il binocolo e lo puntò verso il punto indicato dalla sentinella.

Inquadrò una galera nera, senza segni distintivi.

I capelli sulla nuca, però, si rizzarono, come se avessero avvertito un pericolo.

 

 

Il vice comandante della Black Pearl si avvicinò al suo capo.

L’uomo era alto e magro, completamente vestito di nero, dalla casacca agli stivali.

Il volto non era visibile, nascosto da una maschera di seta nera che lo copriva completamente.

“È un brigantino inglese, signore. – lo informò il vice, con un sogghigno – Li lasciamo andare?”

Il vice non poteva vedere il sorriso maligno sulle labbra del capo, ma poté immaginarlo:

“Assolutamente no. – la voce era bassa e profonda, appena attutita dalla seta della maschera – Ora che non stanno più scortando nessuno, sono vulnerabili. Avviciniamoci sotto vento, in modo da arrivargli a tiro. Innalzeremo la nostra bandiera solo quando saremo così vicini che non potranno più scapparci. Ed allora, aprite il fuoco, concentrandolo sugli alberi maestri. Io e la squadra di abbordaggio saliremo a bordo e metteremo fuori gioco il timone, cattureremo gli ufficiali e costringeremo gli altri alla resa.”

“E presto avremo di che divertirci con una bella vendita di schiavi, giusto signore?” il vice rise sguaiatamente.

Gli occhi del pirata senza volto divennero gelidi.

Sì, quell’umiliazione era la giusta vendetta verso gli alleati di coloro che lo avevano abbandonato in mezzo al mare a morire, ma, il giorno in cui avesse messo le mani sugli uomini che stava aspettando, non sarebbero stati così fortunati da essere solo venduti come schiavi.

 

 

“Signore, la nave non batte nessuna bandiera. – stava riferendo il secondo ufficiale – Potrebbe trattarsi di una trappola.”

“Fate preparare i cannoni. – ordinò il capitano – Che gli uomini prendano le armi.”

John era sotto coperta.

Sentì l’eccitazione che preannunciava la battaglia attraversare la nave come un fulmine.

Preparò tutto quello che gli poteva servire, in caso fossero stati attaccati e vi fossero dei feriti, ma non salì sul ponte, per non essere d’intralcio ai marinai addetti alla difesa della nave.

Il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato.

Erano tutti in spasmodica attesa di capire chi fossero gli occupanti dell’altra nave.

La bandiera che sventolava era completamente bianca.

La galera nera era sempre più vicina, quando iniziò ad ammainare la bandiera issandone una nera con in mezzo un teschio i cui occhi erano coperti da una maschera e le ossa incrociate subito sotto.

“È la Black Pearl! – urlò il secondo ufficiale – Pronti a …”

Non finì la frase perché una salva di cannoni investì la nave, colpendo gli alberi maestri che si fracassarono sul ponte, travolgendo tutto quello che incontravano.

Il caos regnò sovrano sulla “Saint Bartolomew”.

Uomini che cercavano di sottrarsi alle vele dispiegate sul ponte, altri che cercavano di mettersi in posizione da difesa, altri ancora che urlavano invocando aiuto, altri che non potevano più dire nulla, schiacciati dai possenti alberi abbattuti.

Scoppiò anche un incendio, che si propagò in fretta, sulla nave costruita completamente in legno.

John era caduto in infermeria, ma non si era ferito.

Afferrò una spada e salì sul ponte.

Nessuno stava dando ordini.

La plancia era stata colpita e sembrava che tutti gli ufficiali fossero stati uccisi o fossero feriti.

Uomini urlanti si riversarono sul ponte del brigantino inglese, provenendo dalla nave pirata.

John tentò di dare un ordine al caos, ma l’incendio si stava propagando velocemente.

I pirati avevano sopraffatto gli ufficiali superstiti in plancia, catturandoli tutti.

“Dica ai suoi uomini di arrendersi, se vuole che rimangano vivi. – sibilò il pirata senza volto nell’orecchio del capitano – Altrimenti i miei uomini ed io ci ritireremo e vi lasceremo qui a morire, bruciati od annegati.”

Il capitano sapeva quale fine attendesse i suoi uomini, se avesse dato l’ordine di arrendersi, però, sarebbero stati vivi e qualcuno, un giorno, avrebbe potuto anche tornare a casa, dalla propria famiglia.

“Arrendetevi. – urlò, quindi, cercando di sovrastare il rumore dell’incendio e della battaglia – Non combattete!”

Anche John sentì l’ordine e depose la spada.

Non gli importava di essere stato catturato.

Ora lo avrebbero portato nel covo dei pirati e lì avrebbe finalmente trovato colui che aveva ucciso Sherlock.

 

 

La Black Pearl si avvicinò abbastanza da permettere il trasbordo dei prigionieri e dei compagni impegnati nell’arrembaggio.

I militari feriti che non riuscivano ad alzarsi, vennero finiti senza tanti complimenti.

I prigionieri vennero spinti nella stiva, fra i lazzi e gli sghignazzi dei pirati.

Il pirata senza volto osservava il trasbordo ed ascoltava le battute volgari dei suoi uomini, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

Improvvisamente si fece serio ed attento.

Il suo sguardo gelido era stato attratto da un uomo, non troppo alto.

I capelli erano sporchi di fuliggine, ma erano decisamente biondi.

Dai gradi sulla divisa si deduceva chiaramente che fosse un medico.

“Jack, voglio quell’uomo nella mia cabina.” Ordinò al suo vice.

L’uomo alzò gli occhi sul proprio capitano, decisamente sorpreso.

Era la prima volta che si interessava a qualcuno.

Aveva sempre permesso ai propri uomini di divertirsi con i prigionieri, ma non ne aveva mai voluto uno nel proprio letto.

Jack si chiese se il suo capo avesse riconosciuto qualcuno degli uomini di cui voleva vendicarsi.

Se fosse stato così, non avrebbe voluto essere nei panni di quell’uomo.

“Chi devo portare nel tuo alloggio, signore?” domandò, per sicurezza.

“Il medico biondo. – rispose in tono secco – Allontaniamoci in fretta, prima che qualche pezzo del brigantino ci colpisca. Facciamo rotta verso casa. – si diresse verso la propria cabina, ma si fermò – Jack, stanotte non voglio essere disturbato, per nessun motivo. Sarò molto impegnato. Hai capito?”

“Perfettamente, signore!” sogghignò Jack.

 

 

I prigionieri erano stipati nella stiva.

John cercava di spostarsi da uno all’altro, per accertarsi delle loro condizioni.

L’uomo alto e biondo si avvicinò a loro, scortato da altri due marinai.

Si guardò intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcuno.

Quando il suo sguardo si posò su John, fece un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Tu, dottore, con me. – ridacchiò in tono allegro – Stanotte userai le tue mani ed il tuo corpo per intrattenere il nostro capitano.”

John si irrigidì, ma non oppose resistenza, seguendo i tre uomini fuori dalla stiva.

Mentre attraversavano il ponte sentì i commenti sconci degli altri marinai:

“Ehi, Jack! Ti sei trovato una puttana per questa notte? – chiese uno in tono lascivo – Poi, me la passi?”

“Lo avevo visto prima io! – protestò un altro – È così piccolo che potrebbe essere scambiato facilmente per una donna. Stavo già pregustando come fotterlo. Non puoi prendertene un altro?”

“Buoni, ragazzi, buoni. – ribatté Jack, con un sorriso malizioso – La preda è per il capo. Il biondino avrà l’onore di essere sbattuto direttamente da William lo sfregiato, meglio conosciuto come il pirata senza volto.”

“Ah, allora. – rise rozzamente un altro – Finalmente anche il capo ha deciso di divertirsi. Speriamo che il piccoletto sia all’altezza!”

Una risata generale accompagnò l’ingresso di John nella cabina del capitano.

Jack lo spinse dentro:

“Ecco qui quello che hai chiesto, signore. – lo informò il vice – Vuoi che lo aiuti a spogliarsi?”

“Vattene. – rispose una voce profonda, proveniente da una parte al buio della cabina – Non ho certo bisogno del tuo aiuto per spogliare un piccolo uomo. E ricorda. Non voglio essere disturbato.”

L’ultima parte della frase era stata pronunciata in tono basso e minaccioso, ma non era stato questo a far scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di John.

Lui conosceva quella voce.

L’aveva sognata e bramata per due anni.

Pensava che non l’avrebbe mai più sentita e gli era mancata, come se fosse stata un pezzo del suo stesso cuore.

Uscito Jack, l’uomo nell’ombra si portò alla luce.

John non poteva credere ai propri occhi.

Una brutta cicatrice attraversava il volto bianco e bellissimo dal mento alla fronte, come se una lama avesse attraversato tutto il volto, sfregiandolo.

Gli occhi, però, avevano sempre del colore dell’acqua trasparente e lo fissavano con immenso amore.

“Sherlock.” Sussurrò, con voce roca ed incredula il dottore.

“John. – mormorò il pirata – Quanto tempo.”

John si avvicinò a Sherlock, lo prese fra le braccia ed appoggiò le labbra a quelle dell’altro.

Sherlock aprì la bocca ed invase quella di John con la lingua.

Il bacio era pieno di passione, felicità, dolcezza, desiderio ed incredulità.

Si staccarono solo perché erano rimasti senza fiato.

John aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di Sherlock.

“Sei vivo.” Mormorò dolcemente.

“Non guardarmi. – ribatté Sherlock, allontanando il volto – Sono un mostro.”

John gli afferrò il volto e lo trattenne:

“No. – sussurrò a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Sherlock – Tu sei bellissimo, per me, e sempre lo sarai. L’unica cosa veramente importante è che tu sia vivo.”

Tolse le mani dal volto di Sherlock, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi.

John cominciò a slacciarsi gli abiti, gettandoli dove capitava, poi spogliò Sherlock.

Lo prese per mano e lo portò al letto.

John si sdraiò sulla schiena, facendo mettere Sherlock sopra di sé, in modo che potesse vederlo bene in viso.

Sherlock studiava ogni espressione del volto di John.

Non c’erano orrore o disgusto in quegli occhi colore dell’oceano profondo.

C’erano amore, desiderio e felicità.

Sherlock sorrise.

“Sono stato sempre solo, in questi due anni. – mormorò John – Il dolore per la tua morte era così grande che non potevo nemmeno immaginare che qualcuno potesse colmare la tua assenza nel mio cuore. L’unica mia ragione di vita era uccidere chi ti avesse portato via da me, per poi poter morire e tornare fra le tue braccia. Ora, invece, siamo di nuovo insieme.”

John si allungò e baciò di nuovo le labbra di Sherlock, scendendo sul collo e sul torace.

Sentì il pene di Sherlock diventare duro, al contatto delle sue labbra con la pelle dell’altro.

John sorrise ed aprì le gambe, in modo che Sherlock potesse penetrarlo comodamente.

“Entra in me. – lo supplicò, con voce roca – Fammi sentire che sei veramente vivo. Riempi il vuoto immenso che hai lasciato e che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto colmare.”

Sherlock si abbassò e baciò le labbra di John, penetrandolo lentamente e delicatamente.

John mosse il bacino incontro al movimento di Sherlock.

Non gli importava di sentire dolore, voleva avere nuovamente il suo amante dentro di sé, sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, ascoltare i suoi sospiri ed i suoi ansiti mentre lo prendeva, vedere il viso estasiato di Sherlock nel momento in cui raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

Il pirata lasciò che il medico conducesse il rapporto, desideroso solo di riprovare l’ebrezza di essere amato.

Trascorsero tutta la notte a fare l’amore.

Si addormentarono con il sorgere del sole, uno fra le braccia dell’altro.

 

 

Come Sherlock aveva ordinato, nessuno osò disturbarli.

Sherlock e John trascorsero anche buona parte della mattina a fare l’amore.

Mentre riposavano, John pose la domanda che Sherlock si aspettava da quando era entrato nella cabina:

“Come ti sei salvato?”

Sherlock prese John fra le braccia ed iniziò a parlare con voce bassa e profonda:

“Avevo scoperto che il governatore era in contatto con la Spagna per consegnare loro le isole britanniche dei Caraibi. Ho letto dei documenti e la notte prima di partire li ho trascritti completamente. Sai chi ho una memoria prodigiosa e non mi è stato difficile farlo. Li avrei consegnati a Mycroft, che avrebbe saputo cosa farne. Evidentemente devo avere commesso qualche errore, perché, eravamo salpati da poco, quando il capitano del brigantino mi ha aggredito, colpendomi in viso con la sua spada. Sono caduto in acqua. Credevo che sarei morto. L’acqua era gelida e la ferita perdeva sangue. Pensavo che avrebbe attirato qualche squalo, che mi avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Non avevo completamente perso i sensi, così sono riuscito a riemergere. Il brigantino, nel frattempo, era andato avanti. Il capitano pensava di avermi ucciso. Fortunatamente, passò di lì una nave da pesca che mi portò in un luogo sicuro: il covo dei pirati.”

“Oh, il covo dei pirati lo definisci un luogo sicuro?” domandò John, sarcastico.

“Se un ufficiale inglese, che dovrebbe difenderti, cerca di ucciderti, allora sì: il covo dei pirati è un luogo sicuro. – ribatté Sherlock, assolutamente serio – Inoltre, mi hanno curato, salvandomi la vita.”

“Perché non sei tornato a Londra per smascherare il complotto?” chiese John.

“Ero pur sempre in un covo di pirati! – sbottò Sherlock, in tono irritato – Cosa avrei dovuto dire? _‘Ehilà, amici, mio fratello lavora per il governo di sua maestà britannica, non è che mi dareste una nave per tornare a casa da lui, così gli rivelerò il vostro nascondiglio e lui potrà mandare la flotta inglese a distruggervi?’_ – il tono si addolcì, mentre stringeva forte a sé John – Posso appena immaginare quanto tu abbia sofferto, credendomi morto, ma non potevo tornare. Inoltre, dovevo trovare prove schiaccianti contro quel bastardo del governatore, per rovinarlo una volta per tutte. Essere un pirata è il modo migliore. Ho detto di chiamarmi William e di avere tradito la corona inglese, motivo per cui ero stato smascherato dal mio comandante. Mi sono coperto il viso con una maschera per evitare di essere riconosciuto, prima di portare a termine la mia missione. Quindi, ecco a te il pirata senza volto o William lo sfregiato, a seconda delle circostanze.”

“Attacchi vascelli inglesi.” Gli fece notare John, in tono dolce.

“Solo per cercare il capitano di quel vascello e vendicarmi di lui.” Ribatté Sherlock, in tono duro.

“Gli uomini che fate prigionieri …” continuò John, ma Sherlock lo interruppe:

“Mi dispiace per loro, ma se non li attaccassi io, lo farebbe un altro pirata. – si giustificò – Il loro destino non cambierebbe. Qualcuno fornisce informazioni alla Spagna che le passa ai pirati in modo che attacchino le navi inglesi. Ogni tanto qualcuno, per non dare troppo nell’occhio  per noia, assalta navi spagnole, ma sono sicuro che ci sia il governatore, dietro tutto ciò. Quando lo avrò incastrato, tornerò a Londra e lo smaschererò.”

John diede un bacio delicato a Sherlock sul petto:

“Ed ora lo faremo insieme – gli disse, sorridendo – Ormai sono tuo prigioniero e non puoi lasciarmi andare.”

Sherlock si irrigidì:

“John, non hai idea di cosa facciano ai prigionieri. – sibilò, in tono teso – Non hai idea delle umiliazioni a cui sono soggetti. Io …”

John lo interruppe, baciandolo sulla bocca:

“Non sarà la prima volta che sono tuo prigioniero. – ridacchiò – E subirò qualsiasi cosa, pur di stare con te.”

Sherlock sospirò, ma sapeva anche lui che non c’era altra soluzione.

 

 

Navigarono un paio di giorni prima di arrivare in vista della terra ferma.

John era sempre stato chiuso nella cabina di Sherlock, anche quando lui saliva sul ponte per dare ordini.

Stavano per sbarcare e Sherlock si mise davanti a John, con un’espressione seria e dispiaciuta sul volto:

“Siamo arrivati e ci saranno regole che dovrai rispettare. – iniziò, in tono basso – Tu sarai il mio schiavo di letto e tutti dovranno saperlo in modo che nessuno possa toccarti. C’è un solo modo per palesarlo a tutti.”

John guardò Sherlock che prese delle catene da una cassa:

“Dovrai girare completamente nudo, con un collare di metallo chiuso intorno al collo a cui sarà legato questo guinzaglio in metallo. Le mani saranno incatenate dietro la schiena, da una catena collegata alle caviglie, in modo che tu non possa né correre né ribellarti. Porterai questa pallina in bocca, legata dietro la nuca, così che tu non possa parlare. In presenza di chiunque, ti tratterò come un animale da compagnia, come un giocattolo per fare sesso, che non abbia né anima né corpo.”

John deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo violentemente.

Non si era certo aspettato una cosa di questo genere, ma, oramai, erano qui e non potevano fare in modo diverso.

Se Sherlock non fosse stato il suo padrone, lo sarebbe stato qualcun altro.

“Farò ciò che ci sarà da fare per portare a termine la nostra missione.” Sussurrò, con voce roca.

Sherlock annuì e sfilò la maglietta ed i pantaloni che John aveva indossato in quei giorni, quando non stavano facendo l’amore.

Iniziò, poi, a mettergli le catene.

Per prima cosa gli mise il collare al collo a cui legò il guinzaglio.

Nel farlo, Sherlock baciò il collo e le spalle di John.

Poi gli prese i polsi e li bloccò con i braccialetti, a cui collegò la catena che lasciò scivolare verso terra.

Baciando la schiena di John, si inginocchiò, fino ad arrivare alle caviglie, intorno a cui chiuse altri fermi in cui fece passare la catena legata ai polsi.

Poi prese la pallina e si portò davanti a John.

Appoggiò le labbra su quelle dottore e lo baciò con passione.

Si staccò da quelle labbra leggermente screpolate e vi mise la pallina di metallo, chiudendone il fermaglio alla nuca bionda.

John era incatenato ed immobilizzato.

Le guance erano rosse e gli occhi azzurri sbarrati per l’imbarazzo.

Sherlock notò l’erezione eccitata di John.

Con un sorriso si inginocchiò e la prese in bocca.

Usò la lingua e le labbra, qualche volta persino i denti, fino a quando John venne.

I gemiti di piacere erano completamente soffocati dalla pallina che gli bloccava la bocca.

Sherlock si alzò e gli sorrise:

“Così ti ricorderai che non sei un vero schiavo.” Ridacchiò.

John lo fulminò, ma Sherlock intravide il lampo di un sorriso, nei suoi occhi dell’azzurro dell’oceano profondo.

 

 

Salirono sul ponte e vennero accolti dalle ovazioni degli uomini di Sherlock:

“Capitano finalmente ti diverti anche tu! – esultò Jack – Iniziavo a pensare che ti piacesse fare sesso solo con le donne e non fottere davvero!”

John non capì la battuta dell’uomo.

Sherlock non aveva mai avuto relazioni con delle donne.

L’unica era stata Molly, ma risaliva al tempo dei Greci e quest’uomo non poteva certo conoscerla.

A cosa si riferiva quindi?

“Dovevo solo trovare il tipo giusto. – ribatté Sherlock, con un ghigno irriverente – Ed ora che l’ho trovato, lo terrò con me fino a quando mi divertirò. Poi, lo venderò. Il dottore avrà fatto tanta esperienza, nel frattempo, che ci farà guadagnare anche più soldi.”

Finito di parlare, assestò un sonora sculacciata sul sedere nudo di John, che sobbalzò, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Sherlock, che sortì il solo risultato di far tutti ridere sguaiatamente.

Sherlock cominciò a scendere dalla nave tenendo John per il guinzaglio:

“Pensa tu a svuotare la nave, Jack. – ordinò Sherlock – Io vado a casa.”

“Buon divertimento, allora!” ribatté l’altro.

C’era una carrozza ad attenderli.

Sherlock salì e si sedette comodamente, mentre fece mettere John in ginocchio, ai suoi piedi.

Quando furono partiti, accarezzò la testa di John:

“Mi dispiace tanto, amore mio, ma ci sono delle regole e dobbiamo rispettarle, se vogliamo portare a termine la missione. – sussurrò, in tono dolce – Devo confessarti, però, che sei bellissimo anche così. Decisamente eccitante. Forse dovremmo tenere presente questa cosa per futuri giochetti, che ne dici?”

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Hai ragione, scusa. – ridacchiò Sherlock – La prossima volta mi faccio incatenare e portare in giro nudo io, va bene?”

John annuì vigorosamente, mugugnando qualcosa che Sherlock non capì, a causa della pallina che aveva in bocca.

Arrivarono ad una bella costruzione, posta su una collina.

La casa era bianca, con davanti un portico, aveva il solo piano terra, ma una torretta a quattro piani svettava sulla sinistra.

Sherlock e John scesero dalla carrozza e la porta fu spalancata da una donna mora, con i capelli sciolti che cadevano sulle spalle, stretta in una abito con una scollatura così profonda, da non lasciare nulla all’immaginazione.

“Finalmente sei tornato a casa!” li accolse la donna e gettò le braccia al collo di Sherlock, appoggiando le labbra su quelle dell’uomo.

Sherlock le afferrò i fianchi e la strinse a sé, aprendo le labbra.

John poté vedere come le loro lingue si cercassero, si accarezzassero e si inseguissero in un bacio pieno di passione, lussuria e desiderio.

Le mani di Sherlock e della donna scorsero il corpo l’uno dell’altra in modo lascivo.

Sherlock alzò la gonna della donna, cercando di infilare le mani nelle sue parti intime, mentre abbandonava la bocca per baciare il seno.

Con un sorriso malizioso, la donna si staccò da lui, dandogli un colpetto sulle mani.

“Non davanti a degli estranei. – lo rimproverò in tono suadente – Anche se penso che il tuo nuovo amico lo rimarrà per poco.”

John sentì lo sguardo della donna percorrere il suo corpo, valutandolo e spogliandolo, come se già non lo fosse stato, facendolo arrossire ancora di più.

“Lo ho portato a casa per te, mia cara Irene. – sussurrò Sherlock nell’orecchio della donna, mentre prendeva il lobo fra le labbra – Sarà divertente fare dei giochetti a tre ed usare il tuo bellissimo frustino su di lui, non credi?”

“Assolutamente sì.” Rispose la donna e riprese a baciare Sherlock.

John li fissò allibito e sconvolto, chiedendosi se quell’incubo ad occhi aperti sarebbe mai finito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa, assolutamente venia.  
> Non so se i Pirati dei Caraibi avessero l’abitudine di trattare così i prigionieri (spero vivamente di no!), ma in questa storia c’è Irene, una Dominatrice, e la sua presenza mi ha ispirato questa cosa (povero John).  
> Dopo più di duemila anni insieme, un po’ di trambusto nella coppia ci può anche stare, non credete?  
> E, naturalmente, a farne le spese è il povero John, ma sapete che gli voglio bene, vero?
> 
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, vi do appuntamento a mercoledì.  
> Sì, avete letto bene, mercoledì.  
> Dato che la Omegaverse è finita, questa serie sarà pubblicata il lunedì, il mercoledì ed il venerdì.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. La Donna e il Pirata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ed Irene giocano al gatto ed al topo, davanti a John, sempre più sconvolto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche l’undicesima parte giunge al termine.
> 
> Stiamo sempre più avvicinandoci alla fine della serie.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia ancora qui, in questo lungo peregrinare nella storia.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

Irene si fece da parte e lasciò che Sherlock entrasse in casa, trascinandosi dietro uno sconvolto John.

Un uomo di mezza età, alto, magro, con i capelli completamente bianchi e qualche dente in meno, si fece incontro a Sherlock, salutandolo con un sorriso:

“Bentornato a casa, signore. Posso prepararle qualcosa da mangiare?”

“Ti fermi a pranzo, Irene?” domandò Sherlock alla donna, con un sorriso malizioso.

“Assolutamente sì. – rispose la donna, con tono suadente – Non penserai di divertiti con lui da solo.”

Irene fece un sorriso, mentre indicava il dottore con un dito, ma John sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e non era certo di piacere.

Quella donna lo guardava in un modo che lo infastidiva, come se potesse fargli qualsiasi cosa, senza che lui avesse la possibilità di opporre resistenza.

In effetti, in quel momento, nudo ed incatenato, non avrebbe potuto difendersi in nessun modo.

Poteva solo contare su Sherlock, ma, in quel momento, gli sembrava di avere davanti un’altra persona, un uomo che non riusciva a riconoscere.

Sherlock lasciò andare la catena che pendeva dal collo di John, ignorandolo.

“Alfred, prepara qualcosa di leggero.” ordinò.

“Certo, signore. – ribatté Alfred – Posso fare altro?”

“Per ora no. Vai pure.”

Sherlock si buttò su una poltrona, sedendo scompostamente, mentre Irene girava intorno a John, studiandolo come avrebbe fatto con un cavallo.

“Come hai saputo che sarei arrivato oggi?” domandò Sherlock, in tono indifferente.

“Ho pagato la vedetta del porto affinché mi informasse appena avesse avvistato la tua vela.” rispose Irene, mentre apriva la bocca di John, valutandogli la dentatura:

“Ti sei preso un esemplare piccolo, ma ben tenuto.” constatò la donna, con tono da esperta.

“Cosa pensavi, che mi sarei accontentato del primo soldato catturato? – ribatté Sherlock, in tono offeso – È un ufficiale medico della marina inglese, quindi un esemplare curato e pulito.”

Irene afferrò la catena che pendeva dal collo di John, bloccandogli ogni movimento, e lo penetrò senza troppi complimenti con due dita, muovendole dentro di lui come se avesse una meta da raggiungere.

John sobbalzò, alla violenta intrusione, sbarrando gli occhi e cercando di protestare, ma ne uscì solo un mugugno soffocato dalla pallina che aveva in bocca.

“Noto che ti sei già divertito. – constatò Irene, in tono seccato – Potevi anche aspettare che fossimo insieme, prima di fotterlo. Ti avrei insegnato tanti giochetti simpatici da fare con il tuo nuovo animaletto.”

Sherlock alzò appena un sopracciglio:

“Irene, lo sai che non mi piace che i miei giocattoli vengano rotti od usati senza il mio permesso. – ribatté, in tono basso ed annoiato – Visto che non sai tenere le mani a posto, direi che non giocherai con lui.”

Irene estrasse le dita dal corpo di John e si avvicinò a Sherlock, sorridendo in modo provocante:

“Sei geloso, mio dolce amore? – sussurrò maliziosa – Hai paura che mi diverta più con lui che con te?”

Sherlock la afferrò per i fianchi con un braccio e la costrinse a sedersi su di lui, baciandola sulle labbra.

Irene infilò una mano dentro i pantaloni di Sherlock, prendendone il pene ed accarezzandolo per farlo eccitare.

Sherlock la staccò da sé e la fece scendere ai suoi piedi, slacciandosi i pantaloni e portando la testa di Irene fra le proprie gambe, in modo che la donna prendesse in bocca il suo membro eccitato.

Mentre la donna si prendeva cura del pene con la lingua e con le labbra, Sherlock aveva gli occhi chiusi e gemeva di piacere.

John lo fissava incredulo e ferito, completamente dimenticato ed ignorato dai due amanti.

Irene portò Sherlock sull’orlo dell’orgasmo e si fermò.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Sherlock, con voce rauca e bassa.

“Promettimi che potrò giocare con il tuo nuovo animaletto. – sussurrò Irene, in tono suadente – Oppure ti lascio così.”

Sherlock si esibì in un ghigno maligno:

“Vieni qui.” ordinò a John, allontanando la donna da sé.

John esitò un attimo, ma si avvicinò a Sherlock.

“In ginocchio.” continuò Sherlock.

John obbedì, facendosi cadere sulle ginocchia.

Il suo sguardo era disperato, ma Sherlock non sembrò farci caso.

Prese una chiavetta da una tasca e liberò la bocca di John.

“Finisci. – ringhiò, in tono cupo – E fallo bene o ti punirò. E, ti garantisco, che non ti piacerebbe.”

John deglutì, lo guardò ancora, ma gli occhi di Sherlock erano freddi ed indifferenti.

Stordito dal dolore per il comportamento di Sherlock, John ne prese il pene in bocca, leccandolo e succhiandolo, cercando di ignorare la presenza della donna.

Sherlock fissò gli occhi color dell’acqua trasparente in quelli neri di Irene.

La donna era decisamente furiosa, ma non poteva fare nulla.

John portò Sherlock all’orgasmo, ma si sentì come se avesse fatto un lavoretto ad un estraneo.

Sherlock mise una mano fra i capelli di John e lo strappò via da sé.

“Bravo il mio piccolo animaletto, hai fatto un lavoro discreto. Ci lavoreremo su, perché puoi migliorare, ma, come inizio, non c’è male. – sussurrò Sherlock, poi rivolse un sorriso irridente alla donna – Come vedi, Irene, non puoi fare giochi di potere con me. Non ho più bisogno di te per godere. Mi basta ordinare al mio animaletto di fare una cosa e lui la fa, senza protestare o pretendere nulla in cambio. Se cerchi di fare la dominatrice con me, non otterrai nulla. Io non sono uno dei tuoi clienti a cui piace farsi legare e sculacciare. Lo sai. Sono io quello che comanda. Stai alle mie regole o non farti più vedere.”

L’espressione furiosa svanì dal viso di Irene e venne sostituita da un sorriso dolce e arrendevole:

“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine per me. – ribatté, accarezzandogli i capelli – Un giorno mi permetterai di giocare con il tuo nuovo animaletto? Ti potrei insegnare a fargli cose che ti ecciterebbero molto.”

“Un giorno, certo. – rispose Sherlock, in tono condiscendete – Oggi, no. Oggi ti voglio tutta solo per me.”

Si fissarono negli occhi per qualche secondo.

“ALFRED!” urlò Sherlock.

L’uomo si presentò immediatamente:

“Signore?” domandò.

“Porta l’animaletto nella stanza al quarto piano della torre. – gli ordinò, continuando a fissare Irene – Lega la catena alla parete, ma stai attento a non fargli del male o che non possa ferirsi.”

“Certo, signore. – sorrise Alfred – Come desidera.”

 

 

L’uomo prese il guinzaglio e condusse John fino ad una porta, che si apriva su una scala a chiocciola.

John seguì l’uomo muovendosi come un automa.

Quello a cui aveva assistito, quello che aveva fatto, erano solo parte di un incubo da cui doveva riuscire a svegliarsi.

Fu difficile, per John, salire le scale, avendo i piedi incatenati e le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Alfred, comunque, rispettò i suoi tempi e giunsero al quarto piano senza che vi fossero inconvenienti.

La stanza era arredata in modo spartano.

C’era solo un letto, appoggiato ad una parete.

Alfred attaccò la catena legata al collo di John ad un gancio presente sulla parete:

“Sei il primo ad usare questa stanza. – disse, con un sorriso – Se gli obbedirai, vedrai che William lo sfregiato sarà un bravo padrone. Appena posso, ti porto qualcosa da mangiare.”

E se ne andò, lasciando John solo, con la propria disperazione.

Lui aveva sofferto nei due anni in cui aveva creduto che Sherlock fosse morto e non si era mai concesso una storia amorosa, di nessun tipo.

Sherlock, invece, aveva iniziato una relazione con questa donna e ne era completamente preso.

John si sentiva tradito.

Si rendeva conto che loro stessero insieme letteralmente da millenni.

Aveva sempre temuto che Sherlock, un giorno, si sarebbe stancato di lui.

Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che Sherlock fosse un uomo con un’intelligenza eccezionale e che meritasse di avere al proprio fianco qualcuno alla sua altezza.

John, però, sperava che Sherlock sarebbe stato sincero con lui e che lo avrebbe informato del fatto che volesse lasciarlo, invece di metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto.

Questa situazione lo feriva profondamente, ma John si rassegnò al fatto che avrebbe sofferto, certo, perché amava ancora Sherlock come il primo giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato, ma lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

Per John nulla era più importante della felicità di Sherlock, nemmeno la propria.

Se Sherlock era innamorato di quella donna e voleva stare con lei, John non si sarebbe opposto.

Si appoggiò alla testiera del letto.

Doveva lasciare libero Sherlock.

E, con la morte nel cuore, lo avrebbe fatto.

 

 

Sherlock ed Irene, intanto, stavano continuando le loro effusioni.

“Andiamo in un posto più comodo?” domandò Irene, con il fiato corto.

“Non dovevamo mangiare qualcosa?” chiese Sherlock, con finto tono stupito.

“Direi che il cibo possa attendere. – ribatté Irene, mordicchiandogli il mento – Ho fame di altro, ora.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un lievissimo sorriso.

Sollevò Irene fra le braccia e la portò nella camera da letto.

La stanza era raffinatamente arredata, con un letto a baldacchino, bianco, e mobili finemente intagliati, sempre bianchi.

Una grande porta finestra dava direttamente sul giardino fiorito, illuminato dal sole.

Né Irene né Sherlock, però, fecero caso all’arredamento della stanza od alla bellissima giornata che splendeva fuori dalla finestra.

Ognuno dei due era talmente preso dall’altro, che il resto del mondo non esisteva.

Sherlock adagiò Irene sul letto e la osservò mentre si spogliavano.

Finalmente nudi, Sherlock si sdraiò su Irene, le allargò le gambe, le afferrò i polsi ed entrò in lei, fissandola negli occhi:

“Non osare fingere con me. – le sibilò nell’orecchio – Sai che me accorgerei. Non sono uno dei tuoi stupidi clienti.”

Irene inarcò la schiena ed avvicinò il bacino a quello di Sherlock, affinché potesse penetrarla più profondamente:

“Sai che con te non fingo mai.” mormorò, gemendo.

Con un sorriso ironico, Sherlock iniziò a muoversi dentro Irene, sempre più travolto dalla passione.

Irene gemeva e chiamava il nome di Sherlock, che venne, ma non uscì da lei fino a quando anche la donna raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Sherlock si spostò, sdraiandosi di fianco a lei:

“Sono stanco. Dormi con me?” domandò, con voce assonnata.

“Sì, posso fermarmi. – rispose Irene – Non ho appuntamenti fino a stasera.”

Sherlock la strinse fra le braccia e si addormentò.

Irene lasciò trascorrere un po’ di tempo, per essere sicura che Sherlock stesse dormendo profondamente, quindi si sfilò dalle sue braccia.

Sherlock emise un mugugno e si girò, ma continuò a dormire.

Irene si diresse al comò ed aprì il primo cassetto, da cui ne estrasse una scatola in legno.

Dentro la scatola c’erano delle lettere che informavano i pirati sui percorsi delle navi civili e militari inglesi, in modo che potessero attaccarle.

Dagli appunti di Sherlock, Irene capì che lui ritenesse che l’informatore dei pirati fosse Patrick Harrison, il governatore di Barbados, e non Roger Morgan, quello di Antigua, che la stava pagando per scoprire chi fosse veramente William lo sfregiato.

Evidentemente il giovane pirata doveva essere in contatto con la corona inglese, probabilmente per ottenere il perdono del re e ritornare ad essere un cittadino modello.

Roger Morgan stava per prendere due piccioni con una fava.

Facendo credere al re che Patrick Harrison fosse in contatto con i pirati, si sarebbe liberato di questo giovane politico rampante che minacciava la sua supremazia nei Caraibi, oltre a eliminare William, che, come pirata, sarebbe stato condannato a morte.

Le dispiaceva sapere che William sarebbe stato impiccato, ma gli affari erano affari.

Il governatore Roger Morgan era uno dei clienti segreti di Irene.

L’uomo adorava letteralmente essere dominato da lei ed Irene poteva manovrarlo come volesse.

Con Morgan governatore ed ai suoi piedi, lei sarebbe diventata la donna più potente dei Caraibi.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto, Irene rimise a posto la scatola e tornò fra le braccia di Sherlock.

Il suo datore di lavoro sarebbe stato contento delle informazioni che gli avrebbe portato.

 

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, quando Sherlock si svegliò.

Irene lo stava fissando, passando delicatamente un dito sul torace dell’uomo:

“Stavo per andare via senza salutarti. – sussurrò la donna, facendo le fusa – Io devo lavorare, per vivere.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio:

“Adori il tuo lavoro. – sbottò, in tono sarcastico – Ti piace sottomettere gli uomini, legarli, picchiarli e sentirli supplicare, concedendo loro di provare piacere solo dietro un tuo comando. Lo faresti anche senza essere pagata!”

Irene ridacchiò:

“Sai cosa mi renderebbe veramente felice? – mormorò, spostandosi su Sherlock – Che **_tu_** ti lasciassi legare e mi supplicassi. Saprei farti arrivare a vette di piacere che non riesci nemmeno ad immaginare.”

Sherlock si alzò, sottraendosi all’abbraccio della donna:

“Irene … Irene …  – sospirò, come se non fosse la prima volta che affrontassero quell’argomento e lui ne fosse seccato – Se continui a chiedermi di fare il sottomesso, sarò costretto ad interrompere il nostro rapporto. Sono **_io_** quello che lega gli altri, non voglio essere legato.”

“Come vuoi. Sai che per me tu sei speciale. Non ti considero nemmeno un cliente. Infatti, non ti faccio pagare. – ribatté Irene, in tono rassegnato – Spero che giocheremo presto insieme con il tuo nuovo animaletto. A lui potrò fare quello che voglio, vero?”

Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, con un sorriso malizioso:

“Con lui potrai fare tutti i giochetti che vorrai.” rispose con voce bassa e suadente, allungandosi per lasciare un veloce bacio sulle labbra di Irene.

La donna sorrise soddisfatta, si alzò dal letto e si vestì.

Sherlock rimase seduto, osservando la donna, mentre si vestiva.

Pronta per uscire, Irene si fermò davanti a Sherlock e lo baciò, teneramente, sulle labbra:

“A presto, mio caro.” bisbigliò.

“A presto, Irene.” ricambiò Sherlock.

Una volta che la donna fu uscita, Sherlock si alzò in fretta ed andò al comò.

Guardò la scatola e sorrise felice.

“Sìsìsìsìsìsì! – saltellò soddisfatto – La cara piccola Irene è caduta nella trappola! È ora di tornare a casa!”

 

 

John era in attesa da ore.

Nessuno era salito per accertarsi se stesse bene o se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, ma non gli importava molto.

Il sole stava calando all’orizzonte.

La giornata stava lentamente volgendo al termine.

Tutta la gioia, che aveva provato per essersi ricongiunto a Sherlock, era svanita.

Sentì dei passi salire velocemente le scale e la porta fu aperta con impeto:

“Sono qui! – esordì Sherlock, con un sorriso eccitato sulle labbra – Sei bellissimo, lo sai? Dovrei prenderti immediatamente, così legato come sei, sono convinto che sarebbe fantastico!”

Si avvicinò, prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra, con entusiasmo e passione.

John lo lasciò fare, cercando di godere di quegli ultimi baci, che Sherlock gli avrebbe concesso.

Sherlock percepì subito che c’era qualcosa di strano.

Lasciò andare John e lo fissò perplesso:

“Cosa c’è che non va? – domandò, preoccupato – Non stai bene? Sei arrabbiato perché sei ancora legato? Ti ho spiegato che questa farsa serve per mantenere la nostra copertura, ma non è più necessaria! Possiamo tornare a casa!”

Sherlock slegò John, che si massaggiò i polsi, senza alzare gli occhi sull’altro uomo.

Sempre più perplesso, Sherlock si sedette accanto a lui:

“John, parlami.” sussurrò.

“Lei è molto bella. – disse John, con un sospiro – Capisco che tu ne sia innamorato.”

“Lei chi? – chiese Sherlock, confuso – Chi è bella? Di chi sarei innamorato, se non di te?”

John si alzò in piedi di scatto.

Voleva allontanarsi da Sherlock perché gli faceva troppo male averlo così vicino.

Inoltre, lui era completamente nudo e questo lo faceva sentire ancora più indifeso.

Il movimento, però, fu troppo brusco.

Dopo ore in cui era stato seduto e legato, le gambe di John si rifiutarono di sorreggerlo e lui sarebbe caduto in terra, se Sherlock non lo avesse prontamente sostenuto:

“Attento! – disse Sherlock, preoccupato – Rischi di farti male.”

“Non essere così gentile con me! – sbottò John, irritato per la propria debolezza e vulnerabilità – Dimmi che non mi ami più e facciamola finita.”

Sherlock guardò John, interdetto:

“Perché dovrei dirti che è finita?” domandò, in tono sorpreso.

“Ti dimentichi che ti ho visto con lei? Ho notato il modo in cui la hai toccata e guardata. – John cercò di non sembrare né geloso né disperato – Quella donna è molto bella e capisco che tu ti sia innamorato di lei. Avrei preferito che mi avessi informato, quando eravamo ancora sulla nave, e non me lo avessi sbattuto così in faccia, ma va bene lo stesso.”

“Va bene lo stesso, proprio no! – sbottò Sherlock, arrabbiato – Cosa ti salta in mente? Irene è stata mandata dal governatore di Antigua per scoprire quello che so sul suo complotto per portare le isole caraibiche sotto il controllo della Spagna, sottraendole al Regno Unito! Non ho alcuna relazione con lei! La sto usando per incastrare il governatore ed ho dovuto stare al suo gioco. Irene è la proprietaria di diverse case di piacere e lei stessa ha dei clienti, tra cui ci sono Morgan ed il suo segretario, Anderson. È una dominatrice ed è anche molto brava. Le piace comandare gli uomini e l’unico modo che avevo per sapere cosa facesse, era fare sesso con lei, senza permetterle di dominarmi. In questo modo, lei credeva che non la considerassi altro che una semplice prostituta e non la spia che in realtà è. Mi dispiace essere stato costretto a lasciare che lei ti mettesse le mani addosso in quel modo. Non avrei mai voluto che assistessi al nostro incontro, ma non ho previsto che lei mi aspettasse qui, oggi. Mi dispiace anche averti obbligato ad inginocchiarti davanti a me, per soddisfarmi. Però, la trappola stava per scattare e non potevo mandare tutto a monte. L’ho fatto per portare a termine la missione. Ora potremo tornare a Londra e smascherare il governatore ed Irene. Comunque, dovresti sapere che io amo solo te.”

John guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi: non gli stava mentendo.

“Voglio che la smetti di pensare di non essere abbastanza, per me. – continuò Sherlock, sempre irritato – Cosa devo fare per rassicurarti sul fatto che tu sia l’unico che io voglia sempre accanto a me? Non ti ho parlato di Irene perché ero così felice di averti di nuovo con me, che me ne sono completamente dimenticato! Irene non significa nulla per me. È solo un mezzo per raggiungere un fine. Io amo te, solo te, sempre te. Credi che io sia stato abbastanza chiaro o devo metterlo per iscritto in tutte le lingue del mondo, di ieri e di oggi?”

John arrossì, imbarazzato, ma felice:

“Credo che ne capirei troppo poche. – scherzò – Mi basta che tu me lo ripeta, di tanto in tanto, sai, per sicurezza, in caso mi vengano dei dubbi.”

Sherlock strinse John a sé e lo fissò negli occhi in modo serio e deciso:

“ ** _Non devi_** **_mai_** dubitare di me. – lo rassicurò, in tono basso e profondo – Tu sei tutto quello che io voglio.”

John sospirò.

Si sentiva davvero stupido, ma era stato sconvolgente vedere Irene fra le braccia di Sherlock.

“Cercherò di ricordarlo. – sorrise – Ed ora, come torniamo a casa?”

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso enigmatico:

“Useremo la nave più veloce di tutti i mari. – rispose, sogghignando – Entreremo nel porto di Londra con la Black Pearl!”

 

 

Sherlock procurò degli abiti a John e si diressero al porto.

“Come faremo a governare la nave, noi due da soli?” domandò John, perplesso.

“E chi ha detto che siamo soli?” ribatté Sherlock, con un sorriso enigmatico.

John lo guardò in modo interrogativo.

“Non pensare che io abbia scelto il mio equipaggio a caso. – spiegò Sherlock – In realtà buona parte di loro sono ex marinai inglesi che hanno disertato a causa dei loro superiori. Non vedono l’ora di tornare a casa, per poter abbracciare le loro famiglie, e sperano nel perdono del re, se dimostriamo il complotto del governatore contro la corona.”

“Ti dirò che non sembrerebbe proprio così.” Grugnì John, ricordando i commenti dei pirati, quando era stato portato da Sherlock.

Sherlock ridacchiò:

“Non avercela con loro. – disse in tono allegro – Hanno dovuto adattarsi ad una vita dura.”

Arrivarono alla nave e trovarono una parte dell’equipaggio a bordo.

“Salpiamo. – ordinò Sherlock – Si torna a casa.”

Il suo vice lo fissò con occhi pieni di speranza:

“Speriamo che ci abbiano aspettato.” Sospirò.

Agendo nel modo più discreto possibile, alcuni uomini furono allontanati dalla nave, mentre altri vennero richiamati a bordo con urgenza.

Salparono durante la notte, lasciando il rifugio dei pirati nel modo più silenzioso possibile.

La Black Pearl era una galera, una nave piccola, agile e veloce.

Non era necessario un equipaggio particolarmente numeroso per governarla.

Il viaggio verso Londra fu tranquillo e rapido.

Non incrociarono altre navi e sapevano che nessuno potesse raggiungerli.

Quando videro all’orizzonte le scogliere inglesi, tutti gli uomini presenti a bordo si portarono ai parapetti, senza parole e con un nodo alla gola.

 

 

Navigarono lentamente sulle acque del Tamigi.

Si accorsero immediatamente di essere stati intercettati da un paio di brigantini da guerra, ma non si preoccuparono.

Arrivati al molo, buttarono la passerella.

Ad attenderli, lungo tutta la banchina, c’erano marinai schierati ed armati.

John scese dalla nave, disarmato e tenendo le mani in alto:

“Sono il Tenente di Vascello John Watson, ufficiale medico del “Saint Bartolomew”. – disse con voce stentorea – Voglio vedere Mycroft Holmes.”

“Sono contento che sia tornato, dottor Watson. – rispose una voce che John conosceva bene, proveniente da dietro la linea di uomini armati – Pensavo di avere perso anche lei.”

“In realtà, non ha perso nessuno. – ribatté John, con un sorriso – Se promette che nessuno sparerà, vorrei far scendere a terra una persona, che lei conosce. Vorrei avvisarla, però, che è un po’ cambiato.”

Per qualche secondo non si sentì nulla.

La fila dei marinai si aprì per lasciare passare un uomo elegante, con un bastone stretto in mano:

“Lo ha trovato?” il tono sembrava colloquiale, ma John era sicuro di avere percepito una certa trepidazione nella voce.

“Sì. – rispose semplicemente – L’ho trovato.”

Un uomo alto e magro, vestito completamente di nero, iniziò a scendere la passerella.

Avanzava lentamente, con passo fiero e sicuro, ma anche con circospezione.

John non si era voltato, ma teneva gli occhi fissi sul volto di Mycroft.

Il maggiore degli Holmes era molto bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni, ma John avrebbe potuto giurare di avere intravisto un’ombra di sollievo e felicità attraversare il suo volto, alla vista del fratello minore.

Sherlock mise piede sulla banchina e si fermò di fianco a John, davanti al fratello.

I due Holmes si studiarono per qualche secondo, prima di parlare:

“Sei decisamente ingrassato, Mycroft. – esordì Sherlock, con un ghigno beffardo – La vita londinese ti fa sicuramente male.”

“Quella cicatrice non migliora il tuo aspetto, fratello caro. – ribatté Mycroft – Anche se potrebbe attirare su di te le attenzioni delle giovani donzelle, pronte a consolarti per la ferita guadagnata nel proteggere l’impero inglese dagli attacchi di pirati e spagnoli.”

“Non sono interessato alle giovani donzelle.” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco.

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata a John e sorrise malizioso:

“Certo che no. – ridacchiò – Ed immagino che il dottore non abbia nulla da ridire sul tuo nuovo aspetto.”

“Assolutamente nulla. – confermò John – Per me è sempre bellissimo.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

“Vuoi sapere cosa io abbia scoperto o pensi di rinchiudermi in prigione e buttare via la chiave?” domandò Sherlock.

“Hai fatto qualcosa per cui dovrei arrestarti? – chiese Mycroft, serafico – Per quanto ne so io, sei tornato dal mondo dei morti, ovunque si trovi.”

“Gli uomini sulla nave. – riprese Sherlock – Mi hanno aiutato nella mia missione. Voglio che ottengano il perdono del re e che possano tornare a casa dalle loro famiglie.”

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata curiosa verso la nave:

“Negli ultimi due anni, si è tanto parlato di un pirata con il viso mascherato, che ha imperversato sull’oceano attaccando le nostre navi da guerra. – disse, parlando lentamente – La nave su cui sei arrivato … giurerei che corrisponda alla descrizione della Black Pearl.”

“Davvero? – domandò Sherlock, sorpreso – Non ne avevo proprio idea! Negli ultimi anni sono stato impegnato a smascherare le trame di Roger Morgan contro la corona.”

“Bene! – Mycroft sorrise soddisfatto – Per i tuoi uomini, vedrò cosa posso fare, ma direi che non dovrebbero esserci problemi, se, come te, hanno servito fedelmente la corona. Andiamo al mio ufficio, così potremo parlare con calma.”

I tre uomini si allontanarono dalla nave, dirigendosi verso una carrozza nera che li attendeva.

 

 

Trascorsero un paio di settimane prima che Roger Morgan sbarcasse a Londra.

Anche il suo brigantino venne scortato al molo da un paio di navi da guerra.

Anche sulla banchina a cui attraccò la sua nave, erano schierati marinai con le armi spianate.

Mycroft lo accolse, ma non ci furono sorrisi o battute spiritose.

Roger Morgan capì che qualcosa non andava nell’attimo stesso in cui incrociò lo sguardo glaciale di Mycroft Holmes.

Sapendo di non avere vie di fuga, Morgan scese dalla nave e si avviò verso Holmes, come se tutto fosse normale:

“Sono venuto a portare ferali notizie. – esordì, in tono cupo – Il governatore di Barbados, Patrick Harrison, è in combutta con i pirati che infestano le acque dei Caraibi per portare le isole alla Spagna.”

“Davvero? – domandò Mycroft, in tono gelido – Eppure a Londra sono giunte notizie diverse, mio caro Morgan. Secondo le mie fonti, è lei quello che trama contro la corona!”

Roger Morgan si esibì in un’espressione sorpresa ed offesa:

“Come osa? – sibilò inviperito – Io sono fedele alla corona inglese! Chiunque mi accusi è un bugiardo!”

“Ne è così sicuro? – chiese Mycroft, mellifluo – Eppure il capitano Nicolas Masters afferma il contrario. Si ricorda di lui, vero? Era il capitano della nave su cui viaggiava mio fratello Sherlock. Quando Masters si è trovato davanti mio fratello, piuttosto vivo, per la verità, ha immediatamente confessato che fosse stato lei, governatore, ad ordinargli di assassinarlo.”

“Mente!” sbottò Morgan.

“Come mentono anche i suoi ufficiali, che lei ha abbondantemente pagato, affinché le passassero informazioni sugli spostamenti delle navi inglesi nell’oceano? – insisté Mycroft, in tono duro – Quelle stesse preziose informazioni che arrivavano ai pirati, in modo che attaccassero le nostre navi? Sa quanti uomini ci sono costati quegli attacchi? Lei risponderà della morte di ognuno di loro!”

Morgan capì di essere perso e sbiancò.

“Portatelo via! – sibilò Mycroft – Rinchiudetelo prima che appesti l’aria di Londra, con la sua presenza!”

Roger Morgan venne trascinato via.

Mycroft si concesse un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto.

Anche stavolta il regno unito era salvo.

 

 

Erano trascorse altre settimane dal clamoroso arresto di Roger Morgan.

La carrozza nera si fermò davanti al palazzo in cui Sherlock e John erano andati a vivere, sempre in appartamenti separati.

Il palazzo aveva un aspetto più curato di quello in cui abitavano prima.

Del resto, erano due eroi nazionali e meritavano una residenza di tutto rispetto.

John era stato congedato con onore dalla Marina ed aveva ripreso a lavorare presso un ospedale di Londra.

Mycroft stesso si era interessato, affinché il dottore trovasse posto in una struttura vicina a casa.

Sherlock aveva ripreso a dare lezioni di chimica.

I suoi studenti erano tutti affascinati dalla cicatrice che gli attraversava la faccia, ma evitavano accuratamente di fissarla o di chiedere informazioni, per evitare di essere redarguiti violentemente.

Quella mattina l’umore di Mycroft non era dei migliori.

Bussò alla porta usando il suo inseparabile bastone da passeggio, con colpi secchi e decisi.

John gli aprì con un’espressione perplessa sul viso:

“Buongiorno, Mycroft. – lo salutò, sorpreso – A cosa dobbiamo la sua visita?”

“Lui è in casa, vero?” chiese, in tono irritato ed entrò, senza attendere una risposta.

Mycroft fece irruzione nel salotto di Sherlock, che stava leggendo.

“Sono rientrate le navi da guerra che avevo spedito ai Caraibi per distruggere il covo dei pirati e non hanno trovato nessuno!” sbottò Mycroft, furioso.

Sherlock alzò appena lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo:

“Non hanno trovato l’isola? – domandò, in tono annoiato – Forse dovreste controllare le vostre mappe.”

“Non prenderti gioco di me, Sherlock! – continuò Mycroft – Sai benissimo che non hanno sbagliato isola! Si vedeva chiaramente che fosse stata abitata fino a poco tempo prima, ma quando le navi sono arrivate, la hanno trovata vuota! Lo so che li hai avvisati tu!”

Sherlock fissò lo sguardo negli occhi furenti del fratello:

“Provalo.” ribatté, con voce bassa e profonda.

Mycroft strinse il bastone con forza e se ne andò, senza dire altro.

Nella stanza erano rimasti solo John e Sherlock.

Il silenzio era pesante.

Si poteva sentire il rumore delle carrozze che passavano per la via, le voci della gente, gli zoccoli dei cavalli.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi azzurri chiarissimi in quelli color dell’oceano profondo di John.

E il suo cuore mancò un colpo.

C’erano una profonda delusione ed un immenso dolore negli occhi di John.

“Perché? – chiese, semplicemente, con un sospiro – Lo hai fatto per lei? Perché Irene non finisse in prigione insieme a Morgan ed agli altri?”

“NO! – rispose Sherlock, con impeto, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi davanti a John – Non l’ho fatto per Irene. Ti giuro, John, di lei non mi importa nulla. L’ho fatto perché i pirati mi hanno salvato la vita e mi sembrava giusto ricambiare.”

“Sai cosa fanno alla gente che catturano? – domandò John, in tono irato – Tu mi hai salvato, ma i miei compagni di viaggio chissà dove sono finiti!”

Sembrava che John facesse fatica a respirare.

Sherlock lo prese per le spalle:

“Mi sentivo in debito con loro. – continuò in tono dolce – Mi hanno strappato dal mare e si sono presi cura di me, quando avrebbero benissimo potuto lasciarmi affogare. Ti prego, John, cerca di capire … tu mi vedi come un eroe, perché mi ami, ma io non lo sono. Tu sei il mio cuore e mi costringi a stare dalla parte degli angeli, ma, una parte di me, capisce quegli uomini che solcano i mari, liberi da ogni legge e da ogni obbligo. Se non avessi te, io farei il pirata per il resto della mia vita.”

John osservò l’espressione avvilita ed afflitta sul volto di Sherlock, che temeva di perdere il suo amore.

Si avvicinò a lui, prendendone il viso teneramente fra le mani.

Iniziò a lasciare piccoli baci delicati sulla cicatrice

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi.

“Posso perdonare il pirata che mi ha salvato. – sussurrò John, fra un bacio e l’altro – Posso perdonare l’uomo che è andato a letto con Irene. Posso perdonare l’uomo che ha voluto sdebitarsi con chi lo avesse salvato, anche se sono dei pirati. Io posso perdonarti ogni cosa, perché ti amo.”

Finì di parlare ed appoggiò le labbra a quelle di Sherlock, in un bacio dolce e tenero.

Sherlock prese John per i fianchi, restio a lasciarlo andare via.

Quando si staccarono dal bacio, Sherlock osservò John e sorrise invitante:

“Però sarebbe bello se ti facessi legare al letto e ti potessi prendere come e quando più mi aggrada. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Non pensi anche tu che sarebbe fantastico?

John lo fissò negli occhi e sorrise:

“Solo se prima posso legarti io.” Ribatté.

“Come tarpare le ali della fantasia!” Sospirò Sherlock in modo tragico, stringendo John a sé.

John rise di gusto e Sherlock si unì a lui.

Ben presto, le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo, i loro vestiti finirono sparsi per la stanza, mentre l’unico suono che si poteva sentire erano i loro sospiri d’amore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questa capitolo si chiude l’undicesima parte.  
> Ora si entra nel vivo della serie.  
> La prossima parte sarà ambientata nella Londra vittoriana con Sherlock e John che vivranno al 221B di Baker Street, poi si tornerà alla fine della terza stagione, con Holmes che atterra a Londra.  
> Spero di avervi incuriositi!  
> Come sempre, aspetto i vostri commenti, se avete voglia di lasciarli.  
> A venerdì!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
